Elves
Currently, elves are divided geographically. Most of the elves on the coast of Levast remained there even after the Fall. Those that resided along the mountains fled east to the forests of Trahes after the dwarves invaded. Now, several hundred years later, tensions are mostly gone, and the current generation of elves are far removed from the terrible events that occurred so long ago. Appearance Slender and graceful are the defining characteristics of elves. Elves are on average slightly taller than humans. Their ears are pointed, and they have a naturally fit and healthy build. Beards, if worn, are typically trim and thick. Additionally elves are born with a broad range of skin to include the normal human skin tones, as well as copper, bronze, grey, blue-black, and anything in between. Their hair is just as varied, and it is said that the elvish god crafted the first elves hair from all the leaves of the world. Elvish eyes typically follow a pattern in regards to their skin color (ash skinned elves typically have red eyes, copper skinned elves typically have green eyes, etc). When an elf decides to see auras, their eyes take on a supernatural glow. Elves are naturally a long lived species that on average live to an upwards of five hundred years, with many elders finding ways to surpass this limit. They reach physical maturity at 50 years, but are not considered adults in the eyes of their society for another 50 years while they finish their education. Example Names Elfling Names Ara, Bryn, Del, Eryn, Faen, Innil, Lael, Mella, Naill, Naeris, Phann, Rael, Rinn, Sai, Syllin, Thia, Vall Male Adult Names Adran, Aelar, Aramil, Arannis, Aust, Beiro, Berrian, Carric , Enialis, Erdan, Erevan, Galinndan, Hadarai, Heian, Himo, Immeral, Ivellios, Laucian, Mindartis, Paelias, Peren, Quarion, Riardon, Rolen, Soveliss, Thamior, Tharivol, Theren, Varis Female Adult Names Adrie, Althaea, Anastrianna, Andraste, Antinua, Bethrynna, Birel, Caelynn, Drusilia, Enna, Felosial, Ielenia, Jelenneth, Keyleth, Leshanna, Lia, Meriele, Mialee, Naivara, Quelenna, Quillathe, Sariel, Shanairra, Shava, Silaqui, Theirastra, Thia, Vadania, Valanthe, Xanaphia Family Names Amakiir (Gemflower), Amastacia (Starflower), Galanodel (Moonwhisper), Holimion (Diamonddew), Ilphelkiir (Gemblossom), Liadon (Silverfrond), Meliamne (Oakenheel), Nai'lo (Nightbreeze), Siannodel (Moonbrook), Xiloscient (Goldpetal) Locations * Levast - The cities of Uiathen and Tarasynora * Seas of Tizqar - The island fortress of Tol Muile (mostly pirates and slavers) ' Society Elvish society is of several casts with a hierarchy as follows: * The Emperor/Empress * The Farsingers * Noble Houses * Military * Knights * The Watch (Branch of Military) * The Colleges * Masters (Artisans, Smiths, Architects, etc.) * Merchants * Commoners * Slaves All elves learn many trades over their lifetime, and have many opportunities to settle into whatever they enjoy. For several hundred years after The Fall, the empire became highly militarized. Eventually things cooled off and balance has more or less returned to the elvish culture, although a new separate military culture exists. Elvish Hospitality During the Fall, the elvish Emperor declared it law that all elves be armed in public so as to mitigate any similar tragedy that could occur in the future. Now, elves typically only disarm themselves in their own homes when there are no guests. When an elf goes to another's home, it is custom that they relinquish their weapons to the homeowner before entering as a sign of good faith and intentions, while the host remains armed for the duration of the visit. If a homeowner has a guest over, it is considered an extremely high honor if the host remains unarmed. Relations' Dwarves Currently, most elves get along fine with their dwarven neighbors. Trade and prosperity has eased the tensions of olde considerably, leaving things amiable between the two great races at the very least. Additionally, elves tend to view their stouter counterparts as boisterous and gruff. Humans Elves consider humans to be a curious development in the world. Not many have travelled to Levast, much less the elvish cities. Despite this, several universities have started courses on human physiology, language and culture. Additionally, the human aura is also a source of intrigue for the elves. The reasoning behind this is that the human aura shifts colors as one observes it. Orcs Orcs and elves share a long yet troubling history together. After The Fall, the dwarves began consuming large numbers of slaves and began searching for new sources of labor. Unbeknownst to most, the elven Emperor at the time sanctioned several pirate groups to begin capturing and trading orcs to the dwarves. Naturally, elves developed a sense of superiority over the gorgons as a whole. Elves for the most part, see orcs as nothing more than primitive brutes. Sivihazar Forgotten by most elves, the Sivihazar were once mortal enemies of the elves. Despite the conflict being in ages past, elves still regard the sivihazar with suspicion and general negativity. The reasoning for this is that the Sivihazar lack an aura altogether. Some elvish scholars believe this is because they are an unnatural species. Undead The living dead evoke several reactions from elves depending their aura. Chimera undead are treated as monsters because of their patchwork auras. Lichborn undead are typically treated with a grim reverence at best and open disgust at worst. Non-sentient undead are viewed as creatures that seek death, and many elves will attempt to grant them eternal peace. History About a millennia after the Elves were created, their war with the dragons began. At first the elves were taken by surprise, yet constant vigilance due to gnoll and minotaur raids kept their wits and spears sharp. Their northern settlements were lost almost immediately. However, the southern settlements in Levast were able to hold their own. A stalemate ensued after decades of raids and counter raids. Aided by magic, the Elves were able to defend their homes and even strike back. Very few dragons possess the ability to manipulate the world through magic, but what they lacked in arcane ability they made up in size and ferocity. A few centuries after the stalemate began, there was a terrible earthquake. In the midst of this disaster, dwarves emerged in the middle of the northern Levast cities near the mountains. The Elves believed the dwarves to be agents of the Dragons and attacked. The situation was dire and unwinnable for the elves. The elvish empire in Levast was sundered in twain. Their capital was lost, and dwarves had settled all over the north, cutting off elvish access to the resource rich Skarrenruf mountain range. In the last several centuries, trade, prosperity, and general peace have eased tensions. Now it is not uncommon for elves to study in the now dwarven cities and even count dwarves amongst their friends. It should be noted that the current generation of elves have no living memory of the Fall. They only understand what they learned from their history lessons.' Religion Elves follow their deity Tenous. They also believe they were the inheritors of the earth and as such believe they should have dominion over the other species. They revere Tenous for creating them, as well as teaching them the language of power. Elves don’t build temples to Tenous. They worship by singing the language of power in every aspect of their lives. For example, elven craftsman will use the language of power to create their merchandise or homes. This is considered sufficient for remembering where the Elvish power came from and for worshipping purposes. Magic Elves were given a language of power by their god in order to manipulate mana. Naturally, songs of power were developed for ease of use. Elves who cannot speak are extremely limited in their magical abilities, although mute mages have appeared throughout the ages. Note: All elves may know the language of power, but not all have been properly trained in its use. Not all elves are mages. Traits (D&D 5.0 Conversion) Aura Sight Since the dawn of their species, elves have had an incredible gift: the perception of auras. Elvish scholars have determined that auras are tied to ones race/species (i.e. dwarves, humans, elves, etc). It is noted that most animals and sub-sentient creatures have no auras at all. The reasoning behind this remains a mystery to even the greatest scholars. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Increase your dexterity score by 2 ''Age. ''Elves reach physical maturity around 16-20, but aren't considered adults until at least 100 years of age. Elves typically live well into their 500s. '''''Alignment. Any Size. Typically at least 6' tall with slender to bulky builds. Character size is medium. Speed. ''Base speed is 30 feet, or six squares. ''Darkvision. Elves have the natural ability to see in low-light conditions with clarity, and darkness as if it were dimly lit. In darkness, elves become colorblind and see only in shades of gray. Keen Senses. Elves have proficiency in the Perception skill. Languages. Elves learn several languages in their lifetime. They begin play knowing how to read and write Elvish and Dwarvish. If your character attended a university they may add Orcish, Human, or Sivihazar.